1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a mobile electronic device, and in particular, relates to a mobile electronic device having a frame with circuit boards disposed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices usually have features of portability and miniaturization. However, with progress in the functions of mobile electronic devices, the available space therein for receiving electrical elements must be increased, which conflicts with the trend for compact dimensions.